Kiryu
Kiryu is a selectable ayakashi in the game Enchanted in the Moonlight. Background Kiryu is the son of Ryusen, the former clan head of the ryu clan who had made the agreement with the woman with special blood 1,000 years ago, and also sealed up the onmyoji. Because of this, the ryus are considered the most powerful clan in the Mononoke Village but also the most prejudice against humans. Contrary to many ayakashi's belief, his real mother was a noble ryu from the clan that his father married after the death of the special human. Kiryu had a very oppressive childhood for it was decided by his father that he would be the next clan head, for he is Ryusen's only heir and that having someone young, instead of an old and powerful figure, would keep the other clan heads quiet; however despite being groomed for the role, Ryusen still acted as a clan head and treated him nothing more than a tool. Kiryu wanted to break free from that control and left for the human world. Prior to this, when he was a child he befriended the priest of the ryu temple, Oboro, and helped him escape Ryusen's pursuit. Because of this, his father spread rumors of him killing the oracle before he went to the human world. When he arrived to the human world, he studied from books about human life and technology. In recent years, he became an author and started writing best-selling novels under the name "Tatsuya Kizaki". When your power awoken, his father demanded Kiryu to make the agreement with you, so he complied and figured that if he had a child with you, the ryu clan would leave him alone and he could continue to live out his life in the human world. What You Should Know About Him Kiryu S2.jpg Kiryu Personality.jpg Kiryu Personality 2.jpg Appearance Kiryu has messy grey, neck-length hair and grey eyes. Outfits *'Ayakashi Battle Form:' Kiryu has a pair of blue coral-like horns and wears a a turquoise kimono that's halfway open and revealing his chest, and has a black dragon pattern on his left side and the sleeves are different lengths (short on the right and long on the left). He also wears a red rosary necklace with two pink rosaries that are larger than the others. *'Casual Attire:' Kiryu wears an indigo kimono that's slightly opened, a beige obi, and a dark indigo haori draped over his shoulders. *'Modern Attire:' Kiryu wears a blue unbuttoned shirt over an indigo shirt, and khaki pants. Personality Kiryu is first seen as a cold person, forcing you into an agreement for his own reasons, and not considering your protests. However, despite his icy personality, he also shows a kindness on multiple occasions. He always saves you, and when you were trapped in the cage, he's the first to approach you and help you out. Despite growing up in a clan that believes that humans are inferior, he would much rather live in the human world than the Mononoke World; this shows that he doesn't have such a negative view on humans or that he's rebellious. He's dislikes women because whether human or ryu, they've only been interested in him because of his status or wealth as the clan head or a famous author, which is why he doesn't form any relationship with them. However, he becomes awkward when he's in love. An example was when you and him reached for the same book and his hand falls on top of yours, he blushes and glares in the opposite direction. He's also passionate about electronics for he explained about each device and how it worked when he took you on a date to the electronics store. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story As you're trying to deny that ayakashi are standing before you, telling you to bear a child with one of them, a beautiful ayakashi appears... Kiryu. However, you soon are bothered by his cold exterior and his attitude towards you. Will you be able to melt his icy heart? Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Love Nest for Two Coming Soon... Love Nest for Two Epilogue Coming Soon... Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden Coming Soon... Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= The Bouquet Coming Soon... The Bouquet Epilouge Coming Soon... Wedding Arch Coming Soon... Trivia *His name '綺龍' means 'silk dragon'. *Kyoga calls him Kiki, much to his displeasure. *He hates it when you twirl your finger around your hair (a habit you have). Despite this, he uses your habit in his novel, and twirls your hair all the time. *He loves sea creatures *He's the oldest playable character in the game. Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:Kiryu Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Ayakashi Category:Writer